Convivencia Familiar
by KICT
Summary: Para: Ustedes, que me apoyan siempre, y aman a la pequeña Mary. [Un conjunto de One-shots, dedicados a la hermosa hija de Dick G. y Kory A.] (Cuando terminé, mantenía aquella expresión que solía escuchar en los relatos y experiencias de los hermanos de mi padre. Supongo que esa era la supuesta "Batimirada" de la que tanto hablaban.) Abuelo [Segunda parte] ¡Terminado!
1. Mary

_**¡Hoola! **_

_**Waaa! Mis comentarios al final jejeje...pero antes, debo dedicarle este one-shot a jhenybadefan por darme tan asombrosa idea! Sin ti, esto no hubiese pasado jejeje Linda, adoro tu imaginación, espero que te guste :) **_

_**Les agradezco a: DarkFire0407 , HeiMao3, Sonatika-San, LoveFan1 , Plumas De Plomo por sus hermosos reviews...y también a todas las personas que pusieron "Las ventajas de...¿un cambio de pañales?" en sus favoritos o en alertas, dándome a entender que continuara con la idea de hacerle pequeños fics a Mary. :D **_

_**Mi querida Angel Rebelde18, sé cuanto adoras a Mary y espero que sea de tu agrado.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen. _**

* * *

**_Convivencia Familiar_**

**_By: KICT_**

A Bruce Wayne no le gustan los niños.

A Bruce Wayne no le gusta el desastre que causan.

A Bruce Wayne no le gustan los berrinches que hacen.

A- Bruce Wayne no le gusta que corran descalzos por doquier.

A Bruce Wayne no le gustan los juguetes chillones que llevan a todos lados.

Muchas personas creen que a Bruce Wayne no le gusta nada con relación a los niños. Quizás tengan razón.

Porque en definitiva…

A Bruce Wayne (no) le gustan las sonrisas de Mary.

A Bruce Wayne (no) le gusta su risita de niña traviesa.

A Bruce Wayne (no) le gustan sus palabras dulces y su voz delicada.

A Bruce Wayne (no) le gusta que lo llame abuelo.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Mary _**

Además de la frustración que respiraba, Bruce Wayne sentía que la amargura se había apoderado de él.

Había rebuscado en cada una de las estanterías y no encontró nada.

Se supone, que en la biblioteca de los Wayne, podrías encontrar cualquier cosa: biografías, enciclopedias, informes…

De todo, excepto, libros infantiles.

Desde la llegada de la niña, la mansión reemplazó su silencio sepulcral por risitas y pasitos tambaleantes. Y aunque, _eso_, liquidaba sus nervios, no podía evitar sentir cierta emoción.

Sus cejas espesas, se levantaban o se arrugaban con cada acción de la chiquilla. Ya sea para recibir un abrazo de sus padres o si daba un paso en falso.

Todo marchaba bien; la niña se distraía con cualquier cosa y él sólo se limitaba a observarla o a intercambiar monosílabos con su _hijo_.

La pareja, observaba un tanto divertida al hombre frente a ellos, aunque quería mantener su aire de seriedad e indiferencia, no quitaba la vista de su hija. Era un cuadro muy gracioso, Bruce con sus brazos cruzados, fingiendo interés en lo que le decía su nuera o su hijo, mientras estiraba el cuello para ver lo que hacía la pequeña.

El problema comenzó cuando él abrió a boca. Mary corría entretenidísima con sus pasitos tambaleantes, desde la puerta de entrada, alrededor de ellos o hasta sus padres, incluso se abría paso hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, donde Alfred la estaba esperando con una sonrisa o una mueca graciosa; y no pasaban ni cinco segundos y la pequeña ya estaba estallando en risas.

— Mary— había llamado él— si quieres, puedes pedirle a Alfred unas galletas…

La sonrisa despareció de pronto y el miedo invadió sus ojos, Mary lanzó un pequeño sollozo y fue a esconderse en los brazos de su padre.

En ese momento, su corazón se contrajo. Sabía que de algún modo, él todavía era un extraño para ella. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se veían.

Podía escuchar como su nuera, le susurraba palabras dulces y la animaba a responderle algo a su _abuelo_.

A pesar del rostro impasible que mostraba, no pudo evitar la punzada en su corazón. El miedo contaminó rápidamente el ambiente y de un momento a otro, la casa recuperó su aire de seriedad, desasosegado.

Era curioso, que estando en su propia casa se sintiese fuera de lugar. Para su buena _suerte_, Alfred apareció en la estancia y le ofreció a la pequeña unas deliciosas galletitas.

El mayordomo, sin duda, era una persona intuitiva, que con el paso de los años había aprendido a notar cada una de las expresiones del dueño de la casa. Así que, — como en la mayoría de las veces— se vio obligado a intervenir.

Entabló una amena conversación con el joven Richard y su esposa, acerca de los intereses de la niña. Buscando algo que pudiese ayudar. Al cabo de un rato, encontró lo que buscaba.

— Si, de hecho si, le gustan muchos los cuentos, ya sabes Alfred, cualquier cosa que la haga reír está bien.

— Hum, —exclamó el hombre— ya veo… Amo Bruce, si bien no recuerdo, me pareció haber visto un par de libros de cuentos en un cajón de su biblioteca…

Con esa pequeña _indirecta_, Bruce Wayne se levantó y se dirigió a su biblioteca. La decepción lo invadía; en realidad, no le sorprendía para nada su rechazo. Lejos de tranquilizarlo, se dio cuenta de que le afectaba, y mucho. Pero, ¿por qué debía de importarle? Después de todo, ni siquiera era su nieta…

— ¿Señor?— le llamó el mayordomo, en cuanto entró en la biblioteca— encontré esto, en el desván. —El millonario reconoció el libro de inmediato, estaba un poco deteriorado, con las hojas amarillentas que tanto caracterizaban a los libros viejos, y con un fuerte olor a polvo. — Su padre solía leérselo, cada noche, antes de la hora de dormir.

— Gracias Alfred. Estoy seguro, de que le gustaran a la hija de Richard…

Alfred, casi se atraganta con las palabras que acababa de escuchar, porque a pesar de los años, el _señor_ Wayne, no dejaba de darle dolores de cabeza. Quizás estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el joven Damián…él era el único que tenía, _esa_ clase de ideas. — ¿Es muy difícil de aceptar Amo Bruce? ¿Es muy difícil para usted aceptar que la señorita Mary es su nieta?

— La niña me rechaza, Alfred. No sé cómo tratarla. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

— Intentar, Amo Bruce_. La niña_ que se encuentra allá afuera, es su nieta y creo que debería empezar a tratarla como tal. Ella no necesita a Batman o a Bruce Wayne, sólo necesita a alguien que la guie y la llene de afecto…necesita a _su_ abuelo…A veces, no es necesario compartir lazos sanguíneos para ser familia.

Alfred se retiró sin decir nada más.

Bruce examinó los libros que sostenía en su mano. Durante un par de segundos, dejó que su mente divagara con el recuerdo de sus padres y se preguntó cómo hubiesen reaccionado ellos con la noticia de un nieto, ¿se habrían alegrado? Por supuesto que sí, sonrió para sus adentros con nostalgia…quizás, de no haber sido asesinados, no habría adoptado a ninguno de los chicos.

Se preguntó qué sintió Alfred con la llegada de los chicos, él consideraba a su mayordomo como un segundo padre y estaba seguro de que él lo consideraba como un hijo, y de ser así, entonces Dick, Tim, Jasón…e incluso Damián eran como sus nietos.

Desde hace mucho que no sentía así, perdido y sin saber qué hacer.

Estaba estresado y mucho.

Salió a la estancia y se encontró solo. Se adentró más en ella y de soslayo observó a la pequeña correr libremente por el jardín, perseguida de sus padres. Cuando por fin atraparon a la niña, cada uno de la tomó de una mano y la elevaron al aire, comenzando a mecerla.

Richard tenía una manera particular de ver el mundo. Nunca lo escuchó cuando debía. Tomó decisiones apresuradas, demostrando lo impulsivo que era; con su propia visión del mundo y de las cosas que quería. Ocasionando su distanciamiento y un creando un abismo que ambos intentaban cerrar o ignorar. Porque a ratos —sin quererlo— el rencor se mostraba en sus ojos y luego era acompañado de frustración.

Pero muy a su pesar, lo había conseguido, luego de tantas peleas y discrepancias…era feliz, o al menos lo aparentaba muy bien.

Caminó hasta la chimenea y la apagó, estiró su brazo y observó el retrato que reposaba de manera elegante sobre la misma.

Era una especie de fotografía familiar, él yacía sentado sobre la silla de su estudio rodeado de Alfred y sus hijos. El cuadro era muy…elegante, cada uno con sus trajes, sus zapatos brillantes, mirando serios a la cámara; el estudio había sido una buena elección según el artista: la alfombra tendida de manera suntuosa y los miles de libros tras de ellos.

Era curioso como una fotografía podía capturar un momento y conservarlo durante un largo tiempo. Aunque le hubiese gustado fotografiaran el momento en que cada uno salió corriendo y lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo antes de lanzar el traje y los zapatos por doquier.

Había fallado incontables veces, con cada uno de ellos…aunque con unos más que otros.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y tropezó con algo tirado en el piso. Lo examinó y evaluó su peso, lanzándolo de una mano a la otra. Finalmente, resolvió que hacer con él.

En el jardín, Mary corría y saltaba persiguiendo a una bella mariposa azul, su vestidito moviéndose con el viento, desde una esquina del jardín sus padres miraban sonrientes la escena, recostados bajo un árbol.

Bruce entró al jardín con paso decidido y su rostro impasible, como siempre. Cualquiera que lo conocía lo suficiente diría que estaba enojado o a punto de gritarle a alguien. Se detuvo a escasos pasos de su nieta y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. La pequeña detuvo su juego y se quedó paralizada frente a él. El sol iluminaba su rostro y sus mechones bailaban con la brisa del lugar, sus ojos ya no mostraban temor, pero si inseguridad.

Lentamente, retiró las manos de su espalda y le tendió el osito de felpa, le temblaban los labios y decidió que era lo mejor…esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, era sutil, pero sincera. No había arrogancia o superioridad, como en la mayoría de las veces. Sólo estaban un abuelo y _su_ nieta.

Mary se acercó y tomó su osito con cierto temor y lo analizó cuidadosamente, era el mismo, afelpado, un poco panzón y son una gran sonrisa tejida. Entonces noto que algo le faltaba, o mejor dicho algo le había sido adherido; rozó la pequeña máscara que ahora poseía su juguete y sonrió.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Bruce Wayne se había quedado paralizado, con las manos suspendidas en el aire, sus ojos azules mostraban su indecisión, estaba perplejo y su cuello había sido rodeado por unos pequeños y frágiles bracitos.

— Gacias abelo— fueron las palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar, sus manos de a poco envolvieron suavemente el cuerpo de su nieta, era tan pequeña que le daba miedo lastimarla, desconocía el sentimiento que formaba en su interior, pero le gustaba. Bajó la mirada hasta su cabello negro, y se dio cuenta de que sonreía.

Quizás sus ojos mostraban dulzura o felicidad, o una mezcla de ambos, y si no era ninguno de los dos, entonces era algo que se asemejaba mucho a esas emociones.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por aquel extraño sentimiento, en cierta forma, el abrazo se sentía como algo que había estado esperando, sin saberlo.

Y, por fin, la espera había terminado.

.

.

.

.

.

A Bruce Wayne, definitivamente (no le gustan), **_ama_** los abrazos de _su_ nieta, Mary.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Errores? **_

_**Me falta muchísimo para poder plasmar correctamente las personalidades de los personajes. Y creo que por eso estoy un poco decepcionada de mi misma, es algo extraño ¿saben? **_

_**En varios fic, he leído que Mary tiene una especie de osito de peluche con una máscara, no sé a quién se le ocurrió esa idea, porque no es mía. Pero, quería mostrar de donde venía, porque en mi imaginación pasa así jeje :3**_

_**Pero bueno, les agradezco que me hagan conocer sus pensamientos acerca del fic. Estoy un poquito decaída, pero me alegra saber que cumplí con mi palabra :) jeje**_

_**Se suponía que lo que está entre paréntesis, iba a ir tachado, peeeero por alguna razón aquí no aparece así, espero que entiendan. **_

_**Ah, si mi lindo hermanito me dio el nombre para el fic, sin él, este fic tuviese un nombre ridículo o muy soso. **_

_**Este es un conjunto de one-shots, acerca de la convivencia de la pequeña Mary con ciertos miembros de sus familia. No sé cuantos vayan a ser en realidad, pero por ahora tengo otro cap. escrito. Si tienen alguna sugerencia la acepto con muchísimo gusto. **_

_**Mmmm, ah si, los one-shots no van a tener ninguna especie de continuidad. Por el momento...**_

_**Tengo todo mezclado y me disculpo por eso, pero estoy un poco apurada...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan decepcionado con este fic. Les voy a ser sincera, en lo personal, en mi imaginación quedaba mejor, o al menos lo imaginaba diferente y siento que no ha quedado bien.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Les agradezco por leer y por motivarme a seguir escribiendo. **_


	2. Abuelo (Primera Parte)

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Les agradezco muchísimo por los comentarios anteriores. Me pusieron muy feliz :D **_

_**Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia. Creo que ya vimos lo que piensa, el "Hombre murciélago" de su pequeña nieta :3…ahora veremos qué opina ella de él…durante su adolescencia :3 **_

_**Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece**__**.**_

* * *

_**Abuelo. **_

_**Parte 1 **_

— Voy a visitar a tu abuelo, ¿quieres venir?

Lo miré aterrada. Mi padre tenía la capacidad de arruinarme el día con una sola pregunta.

Sentí la necesidad hacer pucheros y rogarle que no me llevara. Miré de mi padre a la televisión y al revés. Técnicamente, hoy era uno de esos días que había estado durante mucho, mucho tiempo: Un día padre e hija.

La respuesta era simple — Nop.

— Vamos Mary, tu abuelo se va hoy.

¿Y yo tengo la culpa? No. Lo hace adrede porque sabe de sobra que no me gusta ir.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta ir a la casa de tu abuelo? —me preguntó. Oh, por favor. Otra vez, no. — No…es sólo que…bueno pues…este…hum…

— ¿Él te ha dicho algo?—Dios, no hay quien lo aguante cuando se pone así. Me levanto para tomar un vaso de agua, intentando no mirarlo.

— No papá, sólo que…— Rayos, no tenía fuerzas para verle. ¿Por qué piensa eso? Simplemente no me gusta ir y ya. ¿Acaso es muy difícil de comprender? Termino de tomarme el vaso de agua y de reojo miro a mi padre, no me ha quitado la vista de encima. Está triste. Maldita sea, no lo soporto. Me contengo para no poner los ojos en blanco...pero su rostro, sus ojos, ¿por qué pone esa cara de perrito a medio morir? De seguro lo aprendió de mi madre…se ve horrible, pero a la vez me da lástima. Si lo pienso bien, creo que no me haría mal…después de todo si lo hago ahora ya no tendré que hacerlo más…además, será una buena oportunidad para salir con papá… quizás con esto logre recompensarlo y enmendar mi error…— Me daré una ducha rápida.

El camino transcurre de la peor manera posible. Mudos. No sé qué hacer para entablar una conversación y al parecer a él tampoco. Estoy entrando en una desesperación horrible. ¡Qué fastidio! Como extraño esa época en la que solíamos conversar durante un largo rato sin aburrirnos. Ja! Parezco anciana hablando de "viejos tiempos" Pero bueno, que más podría pedir si apenas y nos dirigimos la palabra. Miro a otro lado intentando esconder mi desilusión.

A veces siento que no lo conozco, que vivir bajo el mismo techo es lo único que tenemos en común… además de ser su hija, claro está. Sólo sé lo básico:

Identidad secreta, nombre completo, cumpleaños, color favorito, canción y grupo preferido, sus horarios de trabajo, comida predilecta, breves rasgos de su pasado y… ¿número de celular? Eso también cuenta ¿cierto? Bueno, quizás exagero, mi madre suele decir que soy un "poco" dramática, pero así lo siento yo.

Su personalidad me desconcierta, a ratos está feliz y parece que es la persona más relajada del mundo, y luego se pone histérico de la nada, hablando de su trabajo. _Genial_, tengo un padre voluble con serios problemas de bipolaridad.

Yo sé que su trabajo es importante y todo eso, pero ¿es mucho pedir que se siente y converse conmigo durante un rato de algo _normal_? Pero claro, como el mundo me odia, la mejor forma de socializar que se le puede ocurrir es visitando al abuelo. _Excelente…_

Milagrosamente, despierto de mi pesimismo cuando mi padre abre la puerta del auto. Salgo cabizbaja preparándome para poner mi mejor sonrisa cuando me doy cuenta de esa no es la mansión del abuelo…es un restaurante de comida rápida.

Mi padre sonríe ante mi cara de confusión.

— ¿Aún quieres ese hot dog? — me pregunta tranquilo. Le sonrío de vuelta. Al menos lo recuerda.

Hace dos semanas, mamá y yo estábamos viendo televisión cuando pasaron un increíble comercial acerca de unos hot dogs; a ninguna de las dos nos importó si era un hot dog, un helado o una hamburguesa, en realidad lo que nos llamó la atención fue el condimento que se le podía añadir. Mostaza. Se veía deliciosa, por poco y empezamos a babear; era una especie de salsa nueva, con mayonesa y miel. Por X'hal, se veía irresistible. La boca se me derretía de tan solo verla.

Mamá y yo intercambiamos una mirada y volamos rápidamente hasta el estudio de papá. Lo sacamos a rastras a pesar de sus negaciones y le pedimos que nos acompañara a comprarlo.

Es que, ninguna persona en la Tierra ni de ningún otro planeta debería perderse semejante exquisitez.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, fue una escena bastante graciosa, nosotras dos colgadas a ambos lados de mi padre haciendo pucheros y gestos tristes para convencerlo de que nos acompañara. Un poco ridícula, también.

— Si lo va a comprar, Sip.

Con papá las cosas eran un poco actuadas, primero pensaba mil veces las palabras antes de hablar. No era como mamá, con ella todo era natural, sin matices.

No sabía nada mal, un poco mantecosa pero dulce y salada a la vez, tenía un sabor extraño y delicioso. Mi papá había pedido —para mí— una porción extra de mostaza. Honestamente, ni siquiera me gustaban los perros calientes, son asquerosos; así que se lo di a papá.

Mientras terminaba el botecito amarillo, me preguntaba qué le diría a mi abuelo, él no era muy conversador que digamos.

— ¿Mary? — llamó mi padre. Tenía una expresión seria. Sus labios formaban una línea. Me puse tensa, era algo importante. — No puedes decirle a tu madre.

Lo miré y sólo pasaron segundos antes de que estalláramos a carcajadas. Por un lado tenía razón, si mi madre se enteraba... de que habíamos probado esa mostaza sin ella…Oh, por Dios, de seguro que lo obligaría a tomar uno de sus jugos raros durante toda una semana o más. Pobre…Sólo de pensarlo se me revolvió el estómago.

— Guardaré el secreto, pero si llega a preguntar, pues…no prometo nada.

El resto del camino fue silencioso e incómodo. Por ¿suerte? No faltaba mucho.

Cuando llegamos, Alfred nos recibió con una sonrisa. Le di un abrazo y empezamos a conversar. Sus comentarios sarcásticos, en cierto modo eran graciosos, me recordaba un poco a mi tía Rae. Era una de las pocas personas con las cuales me gustaba conversar.

Aunque me pone incómoda que me llame: ˂˂Señorita o jovencita Mary˃˃ todo el tiempo. A pesar de que me hace sentir importante, lo considero innecesario.

La estancia estaba en penumbras, la chimenea, apagada. Y como el día era gris, las cosas sólo empeoraban. La ciudad le hacía honra a su nombre.

El señor Wayne existía por su celular y la pantalla de su ordenador. Mantenía su mejilla apoyada en su mano izquierda. Tenía el rostro de un hombre abatido y ocupado, con una jaqueca horrorosa, ojos crispados y dientes rechinando todo el tiempo. Eso hubiese escrito para mi tarea de español. A mis ojos era un hombre indiferente al que debía llamar: ˂˂Abuelo˃˃

Nunca caminé detrás de mi padre, desde que empecé a caminar, mis padres debían perseguirme para evitar que me hiciera daño, o eso me dijeron. Mi padre dice que: ˂˂Las cosas **siempre** cambian˃˃ y tenía razón. Nuestros saludos consistían en un breve apretón de manos y en una mueca con forma de sonrisa, seguido de un leve asentimiento.

Me acomodé en el sillón y fijé la vista en televisor.

No pasaron ni diez segundos y ya estaba aburrida. Mi abuelo seguía haciendo lo suyo y mi papá leía un periódico al otro lado de la sala.

En estos momentos quería ser telepata y preguntarle a mi padre: ¿Esta es tu idea de visitar al abuelo? ¿A esto le llamas convivencia familiar?

Resistí el impulso de suspirar, me hundí en el mueble e intenté mantener la compostura.

Cuando visitaba a mi Galfore, todo era diferente. Nunca sabías lo que iba a pasar. Normalmente, todos reíamos y hacíamos bromas. Creo que la familia no se caracteriza por el número de sus integrantes, sino por el amor que se tienen. Allá no tengo que esconder quién soy, puedo volar libremente y dejar que mis starbolts iluminen la habitación a la hora de contar leyendas acerca de monstruos que habitaban en la Tierra.

Me remuevo en mi asiento por enésima vez y veo, que desde que llegamos mi abuelo apaga su celular y le dirige la palabra a mi padre. Y comienza el tormento… o más bien torneo.

Casi siempre, se la pasan hablando del crimen de Ciudad Gótica, yo sé que son héroes y todo eso, pero ¿no pueden olvidarse del trabajo y conversar de algo _normal_? Bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser la vida de superhéroe. Rayos, ni siquiera sabría dar una buena definición de la palabra. Desde que tengo memoria, mi vida ha transcurrido en lecciones de vuelo, ver a mis padres sangrar y, locos maquillados.

Pero no todo es tan malo.

Me concentro en la leve sonrisa de mi padre, quizás todo el asunto le divierte. Alfred ha recalcado varias veces en lo mucho que se parecen y se diferencian mi abuelo y mi padre. Y ahora, puedo ver claramente que mi abuelo se toma muy en serio las cosas, es eso o mi padre ya ha aprendido a lidiar con él.

— Nunca vas a escuchar, ¿cierto?

— No perderé mi tiempo, explicándote algo que seguro no escucharás.

— Bruce, tú eres el que nunca escucha, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. De una cosa pasan a otra, y estoy segura de que la "conversación" pasará a algo más, pronto.

— Todo esto fue _tu_ culpa, tus acciones te definen y ese día dejaste muy claro que clase de persona eres.

— Por supuesto, todo esto se trata de ti, porque todo mundo tiene que hacer lo que tú dices…

Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como eran las cosas cuando patrullaban juntos.

Tenía ganas de restregarme o estirarme la cara como aquella pintura de "El Grito" o golpearme un par de veces contra la pared. Menuda frustración.

A falta de algo _bueno_ que hacer, tomé mi celular y empecé a mirar fotografías.

Me distraía observando imágenes, siempre tenían algo nuevo, un pequeño detalle que no había notado antes.

— Es hora de irnos, ve a despedirte… o ¿quieres quedarte?

Detrás de todo su aire de seriedad, sé que se estaba conteniendo. Intentaba suavizar al golpe, pero ya no tenía caso. Le sonreí de la manera más falsa posible y me acerqué para despedirme.

Agradezco que a mi abuelo no se le den las despedidas, hace todo más fácil. Rápido y sin emoción.

El aire tenso se desvanece al salir de la mansión, —es como si me librara de un par de ataduras imaginarias— la brisa está húmeda y estoy segura de que lloverá pronto.

Caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento, mi padre estira su mano hacia mí intentando que la tome. No es por ser grosera pero creo que no voy a perderme caminando hasta el garaje.

— Emm… ¿te sientes bien, papá?

Sonríe de lado y me revuelve los cabellos. Sabe que detesto que me trate como un cachorro. — Hey, haz crecido…

Mi rostro se ilumina y enseguida levanto los pies del suelo. Adoro que note mi crecimiento, en comparación con otras tamaraneanas, soy un poco enana— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Le dedico una sonrisa, quizás nunca lo admita pero me hacía falta. Tomo su mano y continuamos caminando, mientras admiramos los árboles de la mansión.

Al entrar, nos encontramos con Alfred, dando órdenes completamente eufórico.

Intercambiamos una mirada y nos adentramos un poco más.

— Alf, ¿todo bien?— preguntó papá con una ceja enarcada.

— Me temo que no Amo Richard. — le respondió en cuanto guardó su celular.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— La limusina se averió y me temo que no estará lista a tiempo.

¿No era más fácil llamar a un taxi? ¿Usar el batimóvil? Aguanté el bufido que estaba dispuesta a soltar, a ninguno de los dos le haría gracia.

— ¿Y a dónde va mi abuelo?

— Al aeropuerto, señorita Mary, debe estar ahí en— le echó un vistazo a su reloj— una hora, cincuenta y siete minutos y veinte tre…cuatro segundos.

Alfred, es un amante de la puntualidad. Miro al hombre a mi lado, ya sé de quién lo aprendió.

— Yo puedo llevarlo.

Sentí como mis ojos batallaban para no salirse de sus cuencas, no podía estar hablando en serio… ¿cierto?

En definitiva este es mi castigo por lo de la _última vez._

Cada paso de regreso era una daga en mis zapatos, un camino largo y tortuoso.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi abuelo aceptó a regañadientes y por primera vez en la vida estaba de acuerdo con él.

No tenía ningún sentido oponerme.

Más de diez kilómetros juntos, en el mismo auto, a escasos centímetros, con un asqueroso mutismo de por medio.

Quizás era el momento — oportuno— de buscar las respuestas a mis preguntas. Tal vez era una oportunidad y no un castigo. Miré al cielo y me pregunté cuál sería la decisión correcta. Sus palabras hicieron eco otra vez en mi mente. Nunca se me olvidaría la furia en sus ojos ni el coraje impuesto en cada una de sus palabras. A veces, las palabras duelen más que los golpes.

Estoy confundida por más de que trate no puedo entenderlo. Después de todo, ya no tenía caso, era inane seguir intentando.

Por otro lado, comenzó a llover.

* * *

_**Hey, ¿errores? **_

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Bien, este cap...es medio extraño *en muchos sentidos* El otro día me encontré con una imagen para nada agradable y recordé que en la vida no todo es color de rosa, pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea gris. **_

_**La pequeña Mary...ya no es tan pequeña, XD está confundida, y claramente algo le aqueja. No tengo mucho que decir, así que, les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo. Me alegran el día :D **_

_**Gracias por leer :D **_


	3. Abuelo (Segunda Parte)

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. _**

* * *

**_Abuelo_**

**_Parte 2_**

_By: KICT _

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray… _

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you…_

_Please don´t take my sunshine away."_

* * *

¿Es malo lo que hago? ¿Está mal pensar de este modo? De seguro que sí.

Desde aquel día he aprendido a morderme la lengua y a fingir sonrisas cuando la situación lo amerita. Todos dicen que es una etapa, que cuando crezca se me pasará y todo estará mejor. Que un día me reiré de esto y que por el momento sólo debo esforzarme en ser la **mejor** versión de mi misma.

Pero yo no pienso en lo que puedo llegar a ser o no. El _ahora_ es lo que me preocupa, y creo que para crear un _futuro_ hay que tener claro el _pasado_ y trabajar en el _presente_.

Los movimientos del carro son bruscos, las ruedas rechinan y luchan por salir del agua, quizás sea casualidad o cosas de la vida, da igual, el punto aquí es que estamos atrapados en las calles en medio de una lluvia torrencial, y un horrendo tráfico.

Como el cristal está empañado, aprovecho la situación para distraerme un rato, y dibujo el trayecto de las gotas con mi meñique. Eso me anima y delineo mi nombre con las letras más enruladas y prolijas que puedo hacer.

Después de una hora atrapados en el auto, llegamos a casa. Ahora entiendo el significado de la frase "Hogar, dulce, hogar".

Los rayos azotan el cielo y la lluvia se hace presente en todas las ventanas de la casa. Cada uno se lanza, a su manera, al primer mueble que encuentra. Mi abuelo perdió su vuelo, y lo más seguro es que pase aquí la noche. Quiero ver todo como una oportunidad, algo bueno y positivo. Pero creo que la combinación de genes no salió como esperaban, porque no heredé ese "positivismo" de mi madre.

Luego de un rato, invité a mi abuelo a tomar algo, a lo cual se negó.

— ¿Gusta comer algo, abuelo? Uh… ¿sandía?

Quizás no tenía sed, pero si hambre.

— No, gracias Mary. — Me respondió desde el sillón, sin apartar la vista de su celular.

_Ok, mantén la calma, pregunta algo más, vamos_…— ¿No le gusta?

— Sí me gusta, sólo que no quiero comer ahora.

Le respondí con un asentimiento y me senté en el sillón continuo a ese.

Entonces, él se atrevió a hablar. — ¿Cómo sigue Galfore?

— Oh, mi mamá dice que se está recuperando.

— Ya veo, si llegas a verlo, envíale mis saludos.

— Claro.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Mi padre asomó la cabeza por el pasillo, y me llamó.

— Kory quiere hablar contigo…

Sentí que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo. Llegué lo más rápido que pude a la pequeña habitación que estaba debajo de la escalera y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Aunque sé perfectamente que papa estará escuchando.

El rostro de mi mamá me estaba esperando. Di un par de vueltas en la silla para luego colocarme los auriculares y empezar a hablarle entre risas.

— ¡Mami! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal el viaje?...

— Oh, mi solecito— hice una mueca, pero no dejé de sonreír— ¿qué tal les fue? ¿la estás pasando bien? Ow, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, mi vida. Todo mundo está preguntando por ti…

Ya había hablado con papá. Genial.

— Todo está bien, mamá...Y, ¿cómo está mi Galfore?

Su expresión no cambió mucho, pero noté que su voz ya no era la misma. —Está descansando…tiene una jaqueca terrible y…— Alguien la llamó y mamá giró la cabeza, se detuvo un momento como si estuviese decidiendo algo en silencio.

— ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Suspiró y me guiñó un ojo después de decir — Solo un saludo rápido.

La cámara se movió y observé a mi Galfore postrado en una cama.

— ¿Galfore?

— Mi linda florecita, aquí estás, te estoy extrañando mucho...

— Oh, mi Galfore querido, ¿cómo estás? Quisiera estar allí para darte un abrazo…—hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero un quejido se escapó de su boca.

— No te preocupes florecita— me dijo, adivinando mi pregunta— Estaré bien; además tengo planeado molestarte otro rato más.

Pude ver en sus ojos que no mentía, eso me alivio un poco y quité mi cara de preocupación. Me encantaba verlo sonreír, siempre hacía que, sin quererlo, yo sonriera también.

Mamá tenía que asistir a una reunión importante esa semana, pero cuando llegó se encontró con, un muy enfermo, Galfore. Él solía ser testarudo cuando se lo proponía y con sus "Estoy bien" evitaba sus medicinas. La supuesta reunión, había sido un fraude, sólo querían que mamá vaya a hacerle entrar en razón.

Después de un rato tuvo que cortar la comunicación. Sus jaquecas y el ardor en los ojos no le permitían hablar con claridad. Me puse un poco triste porque no era común en él, pero lo mejor es dejarlo descansar. Su situación iba a mejorar, únicamente, si tomaba sus pastillas.

Seguí hablando con mamá y me preguntó que habíamos hecho y esas cosas. Le hice un resumen de nuestro "viaje" y evité, cuidadosamente, la parte de la mostaza, claro.

— Así que, tu abuelo está en casa…

Asentí.

— ¿Mamá?... ¿Tú crees que… —suspiré, dándome por vencida. Con ella no tenía sentido fingir. — ¿qué puedo hacer?

— Mi solecito, no te tortures…tu abuelo es una persona algo— hizo una pausa y se mordió un labio— difícil de tratar. Sólo debes seguir intentando y…

— No. Tú no entiendes. Yo ya he tratado, pero él no... — me tensé de inmediato, agarré mis mejillas y tiré de ellas hacia abajo— él es imposible de tratar. No hay más que decir, no tiene caso, mamá.

— A veces, solecito, no sólo hay que pedir, sino también hay que dar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza y movió sus manos.

— Sólo estoy diciendo que, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te le acercaste…sin recomendación nuestra—apuntó —, a tu abuelo?

No respondí, la respuesta era evidente.

Esta mañana papá me invito a visitarlo; y, cuando regresamos, me dijo que le ofreciese algo. Cuando mamá regresaba de trabajar, ella comenzaba a comentarme cosas de los habitantes de la mansión Wayne, como una sugerencia obvia de que lo llamase, o enviara algún mensaje. Y si lo pensaba bien, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi.

¿Y qué hay de él? Él también podría llamarme, fingir que era feliz en alguno de mis cumpleaños, darme un abrazo espontáneo o cualquier cosa así.

Regresé la vista a la pantalla. La expresión de mamá era obvia, un "Te lo dije" estaba tatuado en sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Entonces…— suspiré. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho en el día?

Seguía esperando mi respuesta. Evité su mirada.

Rayos. Odiaba cuando tenía razón. Lo peor de todo, es que nunca se equivocaba.

— Bien, bien, lo intentaré. — se río, de mi seguramente, estoy segura que mi cara refleja a una niña haciendo berrinche.

— ¡Esa es mi niña! Ya verás que todo estará bien…— me sonrió con calidez y acercó su mano a la pantalla. — Flord Bronk…

Estiro mi mano y le sonrío de vuelta. Sólo habían pasado tres días y sentía que la ansiedad me iba a devorar viva si no regresaba. Antes de que mi mano llegue a la pantalla, la transmisión comienza a fallar y su voz e imagen comienzan a distorsionarse.

— Solecito…suerte.

Me dice y su imagen termina de desaparecer. Aun así, posiciono mi mano en la computadora y en silencio le susurro "También te amo" antes de agachar la cabeza y dejar que una lagrimilla recorriera mi mejilla.

Mamá suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo; salimos juntas todas las mañana, ella a su trabajo y yo a la escuela. Solemos ir de compras y andar en bicicleta los fines de semana. Horneamos y disfrutamos hacer dibujos graciosos, la una de la otra. Todos dicen que soy una consentida, y quizás tengan razón, pero es mi madre. Y amo tenerla cerca, conmigo.

Y justo cuando más la necesito suceden estas cosas. Ella no se avergüenza de sus sentimientos y sus brazos siempre se abren cuando necesito un abrazo.

Cuando decido salir, voy directo a la cocina. No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

— Su alteza real, es bueno recibirla otra vez en _mi_ cocina — me dice con una leve inclinación, yo sólo niego con la cabeza y continuo riéndome. — ¿que desea degustar esta noche?, ¿pasta quizás?

Llevaba puesto el delantal de mamá; además de una sonrisita socarrona.

— Papá, tú sólo sabes cocinar pasta…

Me hace un gesto y baila con su delantal. Se ve ridículo, no puedo evitar torcer los ojos y reír. Supongo que será divertido seguirle el juego.

— Eso no es cierto, digo, pero si la princesa desea comer algo más que no sea pasta…como una pizza— susurra y me guiña un ojo— entonces podemos llamar a una de las mejores pizzerías de la ciudad.

Quería decirle que ninguna pizzería estaría abierta a estas horas y mucho menos, alguien traería una pizza a domicilio con esta lluvia.

Pero la puerta me ganó. Los nudillos se estrellaron estrepitosamente contra la puerta, una y otra vez. La lluvia hacia que se escuchara como un pequeño golpeteo, aunque serían obvias las marcas que le dejaría a la puerta. A pesar de los rayos que seguían azotando el cielo, todos escuchamos cuando gritó.

"¡Abre la maldita puerta, Dickiebird!"

Mi abuelo se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Oh-oh.

Papá y yo sólo miramos desde detrás del mesón. Mi tío Jason asomó la cabeza, todo empapado y sucio, y preguntó: "¿Qué hace el anciano aquí?"

Abrí los ojos, asustada. Nunca había escuchado a nadie referirse así a mi abuelo…y, probablemente, si alguien alguna vez lo hizo, no salió con vida.

— El "anciano" aún puede escucharte Jason…

El tío Jay hizo una mueca y lo apartó de la puerta. Se quitó las botas y luego se dejó caer en el mueble del centro, con fatiga. Estiró las piernas, sacó todo el aire contenido y luego nos miró. — ¿Qué? ¿No piensan saludar?

.

.

.

— Oye, Dick. — llamó él, mientras succionaba un fideo— ¿Piensas darle de comer esto a la mocosa?— Dijo con sorna, señalándome. Mi padre lo miró con desprecio.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?...en internet decía que la cantidad perfecta de…

— Espera, espera, espera. — pidió él, haciendo un gesto con las manos. — ¿Lo viste en internet?...

Ninguno de los dos pudimos reprimir el impulso de reír.

Papá, que estaba a mi lado, sólo me revolvió el cabello y suspiró cansado.

— Ja! Eres un fracaso…— dijo cuando terminó de reír. — Por suerte para ustedes, —Recalcó, poniéndose serio. O al menos eso intentaba — mis fideos son mejores que, que cualquier porquería que sea esto…

Pestañeé un par de veces. Esto es nuevo. ¿Había dicho _mis_? La conexión en mi cerebro falló y pregunté lo inevitable. — ¿Tu cocinas? — Siempre creí que vivía de la caridad o algo así. Bueno no hay que exagerar. Pero él venía de visita de vez en cuando, casi _siempre_, a la hora de comer…además, siempre creí que Alfred le enviaba comida.

— Pero claro que…espera ¿qué? ¡Oye!...— lo tomé con la guardia baja. Esto era divertido. Me encantaba burlarme de él, tanto como él disfrutaba fastidiarme. No pude evitar reír con arrogancia. Había ganado. — Mira mocosa, quiero que sepas que cocino mejor que cualquiera de _estos_ dos… ¿o me equivoco?

No. No se equivocaba. Por experiencia propia, cuando mamá salía, prefería cocinar yo porque papá, bueno...

Y de mi abuelo, no tengo idea, porque hasta donde sé Alfred se encarga de todo. Y eso siempre ha sido así, creo.

— Cocinas, ¿Y aun así no tienes novia, tío Jay? — Puse una cara de asombro fingida. Él sólo bufó.

Masculló algo que no alcancé a escuchar, pero puedo jurar que fue una maldición. Él era gracioso, a su manera.

Al final, mi "tío" no cocinó. Sacó comida china de quién sabe dónde y eso cenamos. A pesar de las negaciones de papá…aunque la pasta se le terminó quemando y todo quedó hecho un desastre. Así que tampoco tuvimos opción.

La "cena" transcurrió en silencio y con el sonido de nuestras bocas masticando. Hasta que mi elocuente tío lo rompió. — Estoy comenzando a creer que no les agrado…en especial a ti, señorita entrometida.

Bien, él se lo buscó. El silencio fue desechado a un lado y los comentarios mordaces y los gestos ridículos se sentaron entre nosotros. A veces, regresaba a ver las caras de fastidio de los dos mayores y aunque pareciese mentira, creo que esa fue la primera vez que vi sonreír a mi abuelo en todo el día.

— ¿No quieres quedarte a ver una película tío Jason?— le dije mientras se ponía las botas.

— Ñe, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme a ver una estúpida película de ponis.

— Ah, está bien…es una lástima, creí que te gustaba "Batman, under the Red Hood"

Su frente se arrugó y de un momento a otro estaba frente a mí, con su dedo saltando en mi frente. Iba a estallar, estoy segura. Nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado. ¡Qué divertido! Me tomó de los hombros y estaba a punto de gritarme cuando recordó algo.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y puedo asegurar que era idéntica a la del Guasón.

Oh-oh.

Me soltó y alzó la voz de más. — Oh, no Mary, no puedo quedarme. Debo ir a ver al engendro del demonio, — mi cara palideció y con el rabillo del ojo pude notar que los adultos detrás de mi enarcaron una ceja— dijo, que quería consejos para besar…—tragué saliva. Mierda. Sentí que mi garganta y mis mejillas estaban en llamas—porque la última vez, dijo que tú demostraste tener más experiencia en esas cosas que él…— Mierda, otra vez. Se puso a caminar por toda la sala, moviendo las manos, como quien da un ridículo discurso.

Me lancé contra él, en un intento estúpido de callarlo. Estaba escandalizada.

Ese maldito.

— Y ya sabes cómo es el pequeño engendro ese, le encanta tener el control de todo…y cuando se dio cuenta de que tú besa… ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

Envolví aún más fuerte mis brazos a su alrededor. Si era posible lo iba a dejar sin respirar para que se callara. Juro que me las va a pagar. ¡¿Y cómo se había enterado?! No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que han de tener… _Oh, X'Hal_...papá…

Si él se llegaba a enterar, sencillamente me metería a un convento o algo así. No. Primero explotaría, desataría el infierno sobre mí y entonces, me encerraría en un convento.

— También te quiero tío Jay. — le dije forzando una sonrisa— Ahora, creo que debes apurarte, la lluvia se calmó un poco, y quién sabe…

— Considérate afortunada, mocosita fea. — me siseó antes de salir.

Rodé los ojos y él me revolvió el cabello.

Abrí la puerta y el olor a tierra húmeda se metió en mis fosas nasales. Quizás un poco de aire me ayude a calmarme Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando mi _adorado _tío encendió su motocicleta y me gritó: ¡Pegué chicle en tu cabello!

Mis manos volaron a mi cabeza y busqué, desesperadamente, un espejo.

El alivio dio paso al enojo, y mi cara, casi, explota del coraje. Escuché su jodida carcajada, de fondo, en la lluvia.

Lo odio.

No hay palabras para describir la cara de los adultos frente a mí. Quizás uno sólo junta las cejas y gruñe en silencio mientras examina el cartucho de la película. Y el otro…parece que va a desarrollar bruxismo de tercer grado y mi frente va a tener un agujero del cual me colgará más rápido.

— ¿No es encantador el tío Jay?

Fue lo único que pude decir, con un risita nerviosa y fingida, antes de murmurar "buenas noches"… ¿qué tenían de buenas? Probablemente, nada.

Volé, literalmente, hasta mi cuarto.

Después de un par de horas buscando algo "decente" en la televisión, me di un baño y me vestí con mi pijama— de pandas— favorito. Realicé mis oraciones y me acosté.

Veinte minutos después, me removía hastiada en mi cama.

Las voces de los adultos no me dejaban dormir, parecía que querían demostrarle a todo el vecindario que estaban viendo televisión. Bueno, al menos no intentaban asesinarse el uno al otro.

Estaba sentada cuando escuché que el televisor se calló.

Me acosté rápidamente, pero no alcancé a cubrirme con la sábana. Quizás papá venía a comprobar que estaba dormida. El problema es que, por muy buen oído que tenga, ninguno, ninguno de los miembros de mi familia hace ruido al caminar.

Esperé.

La puerta chilló y cerré mis ojos, pretendiendo dormir.

Podía sentir la mirada de mi padre desde el marco de la puerta. Sentí que tomaba las cobijas y me arropaba con ellas. Pero había algo más. Él estaba tarareando.

El sonido se convirtió en la voz grave de mi padre. Sentía sus dedos en mi cabello.

Comenzó a cantar, muy suave, casi susurrando.

_"You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray… _

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you…_

_Please don´t take my sunshine away."_

Me sentí mareada. En cuanto se fue, me acosté boca arriba y agarré mi cabeza. En ese momento, sentí unas ganas de llorar terribles. Las gotas de ¿sudor? Tenía que ser sudor, por Dios…

Yo sé, que cuando me gritó _eso_ estaba furioso. Y mucho. Él nunca sería capaz de hacerme daño, es mi padre y me ama. Tal como cualquier padre a sus hijos. Sólo fue un momento de desesperación y descontrol. Él nunca lo dijo en serio.

Las cosas después de eso no fueron igual. Nunca se habló de aquello, una parte de mi lo agradecía… pero por otro lado, me llenaba de ira que fingiera que eso nunca sucedió. Su mirada y sus palabras, tan frías y cortantes, llenas de rabia. Nunca lo olvidaría. Y tampoco quería recordarlo.

Me senté y estreché mis piernas. "Vivimos en el presente, en el aquí y en el ahora" "Vivimos en el presente, en el aquí y en el ahora" "Vivimos en el presente, en el aquí y…en el ahora"

.

.

.

4.26 a.m. Esas eran las siluetas que dibujaba la luz azul del reloj. Supuse que era el calor. Definitivamente era eso, mi sudor y mi garganta reseca me lo comprobaban.

Levité y tomé mi oso de peluche. Mi cama estaba repleta de muñecos de felpa de todas las especies, tamaños y colores. Pero este era especial. Estaba repleto de costuras mal hechas y le faltaba relleno, la máscara estaba un poco rota y rayada, pero eso no importaba.

Bajé hasta la mitad de la escalera y me detuve al escuchar el choque del cristal contra el piso. Dejé sin respirar al pobre muñeco. Quise regresar, pero mi cuarto estaba muy lejos. Sacudí la cabeza y me regañé mentalmente. De seguro, un gato se había metido a la casa, otra vez.

Llegué al mesón de la cocina y alumbré con un starbolt, ahí estaba el vaso, pero no había ningún gato. Aumenté la intensidad del starbolt con una mano, y con la otra apreté más el muñeco a mi lado. En cualquier momento mi corazón saltaría fuera de mi cuerpo, me haría una señal de "Jódete" y se iría corriendo.

Sentía que en cualquier momento el ridículo gato saltaría a mi cara y la destrozaría con sus garras. La tensión provocaba que me hormiguearan los dedos. Giré en mi propio lugar un par de veces. Suspiré, después de un rato, no había nada.

Apagué el starbolt y desde que me desperté, pensé con claridad. ¡La luz! Caminé hasta el interruptor y…

— ¡AHH!

Una mano se había posado en mi hombro y sentí como mi alma se salía por mi ojos, olvidé como respirar y lo único que hice fue lanzar a lo que me haya tocado lejos, muy lejos. Por poco y mis párpados se rompen por la fuerza que utilicé para mantenerlos cerrados.

La luz terminó de encenderse y de no ser porque mi quijada estaba pegada a mi cráneo, estoy más que segura que de haberse abierto, se hubiese caído.

Miré a mí alrededor y me encontré con unas sábanas arrugadas sobre el mueble. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí?! Se supone que dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes… Peino mi cabello hacia atrás y cuando veo que se mueve, es cuando reacciono.

Se apoyaba en la pared, sentado y con las manos en la cabeza.

Oh-oh.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y en cuanto ve que todos sus huesos están en su lugar, agacho la cabeza.

Comienzo a disculparme, soltando frases inconexas, mis mejillas pican y termino hablando más rápido que antes.

— Está bien, NighStar. — Suspiro, me alegro de que me haya interrumpido. — Supongo que esto me gano, por haber roto uno de los vasos de tu madre. — me confiesa, con ¿una media sonrisa? Vaya, eso es nuevo. Evito su mirada otra vez y me percato del hilillo de sangre que recorre su brazo. Dios.

Aterrada no es la palabra que yo usaría para describir la mirada en mis ojos, estoy completamente segura que es algo mucho peor que eso.

— Estoy bien… ¿qué, qué estás… haciendo?

No me detuve a responder su pregunta, volé hasta el cuarto de baño y busqué el botiquín de emergencias. Regresé tan rápido como pude y saqué los vendajes.

— Estoy. Bien.

Niego con la cabeza. Yo sé que él es Batman y todo eso, pero no significa que deje de ser humano. Me apresuro a colocar los vendajes, a pesar de sus renuencias y sus intentos por apartarme. Su voz se escuchaba molesta, pero lo ignoré. No escuché ni una sola palabra de lo que intentaba decirme.

Demonios. Demonios y más demonios.

Cuando terminé, mantenía aquella expresión que solía escuchar en los relatos y experiencias de los hermanos de mi padre. Supongo que esa era la supuesta "Batimirada" de la que tanto hablaban. Fría. Furioso.

Me quedé ahí donde estaba, una mirada no podía pesar tanto ¿o sí?

Giré mi rostro a lado y metí todo de vuelta en el botiquín.

Continué con la vista baja y me dirigí a recoger los restos del vaso.

Entonces me di cuenta. Se había estado conteniendo. Las frases al azar y las palabras dichas con moderación, eran sólo su máscara. Y no la de Batman precisamente. Era esa cara y esas sonrisas fingidas que solía dar frente a la prensa y a cualquier idiota que no lo conociera. Y yo era la presidenta de aquel grupo de idiotas.

Me miraba desde detrás del mesón.

Maldita sea.

Después de un rato, se agachó a mi lado y comenzó a recoger los trozos que faltaban. Quería decirle que no lo hiciera, pero algo me decía que si abría la boca probablemente me mandaría al demonio o echaría a perder todo. Más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba a punto de levantarme para desechar los retos al traste, pero apretó mi muñeca y me obligó a sentarme.

— La mano.

Le tendí la mano la mano izquierda y noté que temblaba. Controlarme se volvía difícil.

— La. Otra.

Era una orden, de eso no había duda. Le extendí mi palma y noté que la sangre se estaba mezclando con el sudor.

Quise vomitar.

Tomó un algodón y presionó en el corte. Ardía como el infierno. O más. Cuando terminó hizo presión y no pude contener mi quejido. Cuando terminó, envolvió mi mano y la dejó en el aire.

Me sentía pequeña y con miedo. — Gracias. — murmuré.

Se levantó y llegó hasta el lugar donde lo había empujado. No pude ver que hizo, porque continuaba sentada en el suelo, y el mesón me lo impedía.

Regresó y se agachó otra vez. Por un segundo, sentí que era una especie de Déjà vu. — ¿Tiene algún nombre?

Negué con la cabeza.

Lo extendió hacia mí y lo tomé con mi mano libre. Lo acomodé en mi regazo y acaricié su cabeza afelpada.

Trago saliva. Él se dio vuelta.

— Lo siento…yo nunca quise…lastimarte…—Me siento miserable. Es un poco ilógico que yo lo haya lastimado, pero a la más mínima posibilidad…

— Ya te dije que no…

— ¡No!.. tú no entiendes, es solo que, cuando tú y él; entonces, yo no, es que es—las palabras salían atropelladas y torpes. Últimamente he sentido que estoy en una montaña rusa, subidas y luego bajones, eso hace que se te revuelva el estómago y no te deja pensar con claridad—… ¡todo es tu culpa!

— ¿Qué? Deja de exagerar. Sólo es un corte…

— ¡No! No me refiero a esto, — hago una seña para incluir a mi mano y todo lo demás. Suspiro, si no lo digo voy a vomitar…— es, el resto, hablo de: Batman, Robin, Nightwing…— mis dientes trituran la comisura de mi labios. Mi voz suena rota, incluso puedo sentir el sudor acumulándose en mi frente.

Puedo sentir que frunce el ceño a pesar de que no puedo verlo. Mi mirada sigue clavada a la cabeza del muñeco.

— …Es sólo que cada noche, cuando salen y arriesgan sus vidas, ellos no saben si van a volver, o no. Yo no quiero ofenderte, pero técnicamente todos mis abuelos…— Como odio esa maldita palabra. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Nada. Con el tiempo, he aprendido que mi familia está formada por algo más fuerte que sólo linaje.

Tomo una respiración y dejo salir la palabra como un suspiro— Biológicos, están muertos. Ustedes no son inmortales ¿qué pasará conmigo si alguno…?— mi visión se nubla, pero intento contenerme. Debo ser fuerte y decírselo sin llorar. Las mismas palabras han bailado en mi mente durante tanto tiempo y me parece imposible que ahora ni siquiera pueda decir algo coherente. —... no es algo que sólo se supera con el tiempo y ya…incluso tus padres, ellos también…— Veo que apretó los puños y dejó salir todo el aire contenido. Era terreno peligroso, pero quería que él entendiera, con él las cosas no son fáciles. Nunca. No sé si estoy hablando con Batman, el billonario-hombre de negocios, o solamente con mi abuelo.

Solté mi labio y escondí mi cara en mis manos.

— ¿Y si _eso_ les sucede a los míos?

Lo miré a los ojos.

Mi problema con la montaña rusa es que, una vez mientras iba en picada, el sistema dejó de funcionar. Y me he quedado ahí desde entonces. Sintiéndome mal conmigo misma.

No recibí respuesta. Tampoco la esperaba.

Quizás un abrazo o un apretón en el hombro.

Yo sé que él me quiere, y que desea ayudarme.

Y aunque, parece, intentarlo no puede hacerlo. Al menos, no en la forma en la que yo lo necesito.

Las palabras de mamá hacen un clic en mi mente. _Hay que dar._

— Ellos estuvieron conscientes de los riesgos, cuando iniciaron con esto.

— ¿Qué?

Eso dolió.

Quería llorar. Me sentía como la mierda aquí sentada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, o qué decir. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a esto?

Por un segundo, creí que cuando abrió la boca iba a decir algo amable. Incluso me hubiese conformado con un abrazo.

Me levanté y caminé a su lado sin decir palabra.

— Lo siento… — murmuró detrás de mí. — Es que, no sé cómo tratar con esto.

La bilis n mi garganta regresó a su lugar y las palabras de mamá aparecieron otra vez, parecía que parpadeaban. Algo como "¡Este es el momento!" en un gran cartel, moviéndose de un lado a otro, iluminado con luces de neón.

Yo exigía demasiado, y pedía algo que nunca había dado.

— Yo tampoco. — le contesté con tranquilidad.

Me apoyé detrás del mesón.

— No debí gritarte, también siento eso.

Guardó silencio y asintió despacio. Si iba decir algo, se lo impedí. — Quizás hay que empezar de cero, ya sabes…— Me encogí de hombros, ya no sabía que más decir.

Le prometí algo a mamá, y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo. O en su defecto, a _intentar_.

Creo que ya es hora de que dejemos de tratarnos falsamente.

— Entonces…— dijo, un poco incómodo— ¿cuál es tu…— se rascó una ceja y me miró a los ojos— color favorito?

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos. Le respondí con sinceridad y eso me animó a seguir preguntando.

.

.

.

Después de todo, Alfred había planeado todo.

A la mañana siguiente llegó a primera hora, en la limusina "reparada" y todo, dispuesto a llevar al "_Amo Bruce al aeropuerto_" porque sencillamente, "_ya no podía retrasarse más." _Nadie podía reparar esa aparatosa limusina de la noche a la mañana, y era poco probable que el maldito técnico haya llegado durante la tormenta.

De seguro que la semana anterior había sintonizado el canal del clima unas cincuenta veces y ejecutado el baile de la lluvia con una estúpida falda hawaiana.

Dos días después, estaba sentada en la buhardilla de la ventana conversando con papá.

Hoy, por fin, regresaba mamá.

Papá planeaba sorprenderla, y quería darle una bienvenida como se merece. Él se había ofrecido a cocinar porque había encontrado una nueva salsa…en _internet_. Casi me caigo como Condorito; traté de excusarme vagamente, con el pretexto de que: a mamá le gustaría que la llevara a cenar.

— Pero ella ama mi pasta… ¿cierto?

Me preguntó con ese aire inquisitivo de quién no quiere la cosa.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa, y una semana después, cuando un paquete lleno de vasos llegó a mi puerta, tampoco.

Esa tarde envié un e-mail a Wayne Enterprises.

.

.

.

**_Fin!_**

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, sin trampas ;) lo/la felicito! XD _**

**_ No es ni la sombra de lo que planeaba hacer, pero bueno. _**

**_Quedó confuso y hay mucho que explicar, pero creo que es suficiente por ahora. En fin, cualquier cosa, me dicen o me preguntan en un review! _**

**_Lo revisé muy pocas veces, así que los errores abundan! ¿Qué tal Jason? ¿Kory? ¿Dick? ¿Bruce?...¿Mary?_**

**_Lo admito, esto iba a tener otro final...uno más umm ¿triste? ¿realista?...pero ya que, esto salió y estoy algo conforme con esto. _**

**_Sin más, les agradezco mucho que hayan leído! :) _**

**_Byep! _**


End file.
